Evil Is The New Black
by The-Great-Ledowski
Summary: Leo is determined to prove that Marcus is evil, even if it kills him. But first, he has to convince everyone that no, Marcus does not have a crush on him. Even if said boy won't stop staring at him or trying to invade his personal space. *all characters are included and important to the story line
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** So! This is my first fic for the Lab Rats fandom and I have to say I'm kind of excited. Leo's pretty oblivious, so he's gonna need things spelled out to him, ha ha. Hopefully this fic isn't too bad and you guys enjoy it :D It's a Mareo, so any fans of that should jump aboard this story. Anyway, read on and catch my author's note at the end for more info. **

The doors slammed shut, causing Leo to squeak as the sharp bang echoed through the empty hall. He tried the handles a bit desperately, dread settling in when they wouldn't budge. He could feel Marcus' eyes on him, watching him with a sick kind of amusement and he could almost see the evil teen's smirk. He twisted around so that he was facing the bionic and straightened out.

"It's just you and me, Leo," Marcus drawled, stalking towards him like a predator after its prey. "No one can save you; I made sure the place was cleared."

A panicked look crossed Leo's face when his back hit the wall, effectively trapping him while Marcus closed the distance between them, save for a few inches. His hands shot out, bracketing Leo's head between them and he leaned forward so that his breath fanned against Leo's cheek.

"And you want to know what I plan to do?"

"Not particularly, no," Leo replied quickly, a nervous laugh leaving his lips. "Wow, look at the time, it just slipped right by. I have to go, so if you could just open those doors."

Marcus raised an eyebrow and lazily flicked his hand back and forth, causing the lights to dim, then brighten. "Now why in the world would I want to do that? I've got you exactly where I want to. It'd be a shame if I just...let you go."

Leo flinched when Marcus stretched his arm out, but instead of an object flying towards his face, the teen brushed his hand against the side of his cheek and his smirk morphed into a soft smile. A bit stunned by Marcus' change in features, he allowed him to let his hand slowly slide down until they reached his forearms. When they reached his fingers, Leo snapped out of his daze and wrenched himself away much to Marcus' displeasure.

"Watch it, Captain Eyebrows," he stammered, pushing out of the corner that he was in. "This is not the time to be getting creepy on me-wait, what am I saying? You're always creepy."

A muffled voice from outside the doors shouted, "Leo are you coming? Big D's starting to talk about himself again and he's getting more into it."

Scowling, Marcus took a step back and snapped his fingers, causing the doors to unlock. "This isn't over, Leo. Sooner or later, you'll find out what I want with you."

Without waiting for a response, the bionic pushed open the doors and walked out, his posture and demeanor changing as he smiled and waved at her, then disappeared.

Bree stared at Leo in confusion. "I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't," he replied indignantly.

"Then why were you in here with him, alone might I add."

Leo gaped at her. "You better not be implying what I think you are. And as I said before, he's evil, why do you think he'd want me by myself? I'm ruining his plans so he's trying to kill me."

She snorted and shook her head. "Of course he is. Let's go before gets started on his 'greatest achievements.'"

* * *

When they entered the house, Leo made a straight path to his room and closed and locked the door before anyone could try and get in.

As he took off his clothes and got into something more comfortable, he couldn't help but think about Marcus and his bionic siblings. Why was it so hard for them to believe what he said? It was clear to anyone who looked hard enough that Marcus was evil, what with his eyebrow and all. Unless they had an uncontrollable twitch, no one raised their eyebrow that much, and managed to look evil while doing it. He honestly didn't understand what Marcus was doing that made them think he was someone to trust.

Leo slipped on his shirt and sighed. Apparently gut feelings weren't needed anymore, and now that he knew for sure that Marcus was a bionic with a plan and he couldn't tell anyone, it would be even harder to prove that His Evil Highness had a nefarious plot. Serious for once, Leo rummaged through his things for his old camera and set it aside. He'd prove that he was right.

"Leo!" His mother called from the stairs, "Dinner's ready."

He glanced at the camera one last time then trudged down the stairs to where his mother was waiting. Leo followed her to the dinner table and took his usual seat. Once the food was served, conversation started flowing smoothly with Bree talking about Owen, Adam mentioning the gum under his table and Chase proudly stating that he'd finished his homework. Leo was quiet for the most part, only answering questions that were directed towards him.

"Is something wrong, hon?" Tasha asked as he helped her pack up the dishes.

"No, how come?"

"You've hardly said a word throughout dinner, and frankly, I'm a bit worried. Is it about that Marcus boy?"

Leo's head shot up and he stared at his mother. "What do you mean?"

"Well." Tasha seemed reluctant to say anything. "I mean, I've seen the way he looks at you whenever he comes over, honey, as if you're something he wants but can't have."

"Ah, that's where you're mistaken, mom," he said matter-of-factly, "What you've been seeing is someone who's planning to kill me painfully because he's a creep who enjoys seeing me suffer."

"Leo, I know that look when I see it. Donald used to give me the exact same one. Give me some credit."

He was about to voice exactly how wrong she was when her phone rang. "Oh, sorry, I've got to take this." She gave him an apologetic look then walked towards the direction of her room, leaving him alone.

Marcus? Liking him? That was almost as laughable as a lion falling in love with a zebra. He snorted out a laugh and finished packing up the dishes before heading back to his room. He'd prove to his mom that Marcus was only trying to kill him.

**A/N:** I'm actually thinking of making two other stories that for Lab Rats. One's going to deal with Leo starting to develop depression because of *things*, and the other is a 5 + 1 fic which would be a Chaseo. This story will probably be finished within six chapters or less I'm *hoping*

**A/N:** _**Yep, so if you guys could review, it would make my day and possibly make me write faster. Comments is what gets me going, so yes, leave a review, favorite it, follow it, do whatever. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Not really sure about this chapter to be quite honest, but nevertheless I'm still excited to post it. As suggested by the brilliant KittyKat567, I will be doing Marcus' pov also. They'll switch every two chapters c: So next chapter will be from Marcus and you guys will get to see why he chose Leo.

**A/N: **So, Marcus is considerably nice in this fic (although Leo can't tell smh) but wait till you see him when he's jealous :) don't know when that's gonna appear though so if any of you like jealousy be on the look out for that. Anyway, continue on reading and I hope you enjoy

Leo dreaded the thought of going to Chemistry. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the class, in fact, it used to be one of his favorite classes at the beginning of the semester. But, ever since that creep entered his life, he couldn't manage to find it as exciting as he used to.

Sighing, he shouldered his bag and walked out of the cafeteria, heading for Chemistry. Almost as soon as he entered, he could feel Marcus' gaze on him and he twitched slightly. It was freaky how the guy managed to pack a penetrative stare into one that seemed only mildly curious to others who didn't know what to look for.

Leo bit back a snide comment and fell into his seat, making sure to slide his chair over a few inches. He could hear Marcus laugh slightly underneath his breath and within a few seconds, the sound of a chair scraping could be heard and Marcus was closer to him than they were when they started.

"Well if it isn't little Leo," he said, resting his chin atop his hand, "Tell me, is that really all you can come up with?"

"What else can I do when I'm forced to sit next to a sociopathic creep who, apparently, doesn't understand the meaning of 'personal space'?" he snarked back.

The bionic teen raised an eyebrow and dropped his hand on the back of Leo's chair. "You're getting more creative with these nicknames."

"Yeah, well, go preach it to the-"

"Which means that I've been on your mind," Marcus stated, cutting him off.

Leo spluttered, ready to deny that claim but their teacher, Mr. Harrington, decided that it was the perfect moment to start teaching. He glared at Marcus who had a smug smirk plastered on his face. It didn't help that there was a look in the teen's eyes that Leo couldn't place. That made him more nervous than it should have.

All throughout class, Leo had to suffer through Marcus gently brushing his thumb against his back, and although it was comforting, he didn't want to feel relaxed around someone who could kill him at a moments notice. He had thought of throwing the teen's hand off his chair but that would draw attention to them, especially if Marcus decided to break out into one of his acting spiels.

When it was time to head to their seventh hour, Leo was the first one out the door. He refused to look back, and because of that, he missed the disappointed look that crossed Marcus' face before it turned into a steely resolve.

_Why was Marcus acting like this?_ Leo mused, lost in his thoughts while he headed to his next class. Instead of talking about getting rid of his siblings like he usually did, the teen seemed to have dropped the subject altogether. There was no more mention of it, and in fact, Marcus' focus seemed to have shifted from them completely. He was more interested in tormenting Leo.

He startled when a hand appeared in front of his face. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked up, only to find Chase staring down at him in confusion.

"What's up?" Leo asked.

"I think you should be asking yourself that same question," he replied as they continued walking towards the same destination. "I've been calling your name for a while now. Anyway, I was wondering if you could come to chess club with me today? Theres-"

"No," he said firmly.

"What-You didn't even let me explain myself!"

Leo sighed, almost pitying the older boy. "Chase, I don't think you understand. I have a reputation to uphold. I can't be seen entering the _chess club_. That's social suicide."

Chase gave him an unimpressed look. "I would honestly be surprised if you actually had anything that resembled a 'reputation.'"

"Now that's just rude," he complained. They entered the class with a few minutes to spare, and Chase sat atop the desk aside Leo's.

"Look, we're having a match and it's a two out of three thing. I need you to be my partner in the game, so come on, what do you say?" When Leo shook his head, Chase massaged his temples. "I'll do your dishes for a week."

"And you've got yourself a deal!"

Chase rolled his eyes, sighing a long-suffering sigh before he moved to his respective seat. Leo busied himself with taking out his books. Truth be told, if he had pestered Leo a bit more, he would've done it for free.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

* * *

Leo flopped onto the couch next to Chase after he had grabbed them both snacks and he handed one to his brother, who took it with a smile. They had just come back from the chess tournament, and Chase was still overflowing with pride for the both of them.

"I knew we'd win," Chase said, sounding smug.

"Of course we would," Leo stated, "What with your super smarts and my charming charisma, it was pretty obvious."

The older teen snorted and pulled him in for a side hug. "Thanks for helping me out although you didn't want to."

"No problemo."

They ate their snacks and watched the television in silence. Leo, who couldn't concentrate on what was happening turned to face his brother. There was something he wanted to ask him, but he wasn't sure how Chase would reply. Hesitating slightly, Leo almost backed out, yet he needed answers and if anyone could give it to him, it would be Chase.

"Hey, um, can I ask you something-aside from this of course."

Chase glanced at him curiously, then paused the film. "Sure, go ahead."

"So you know how Marcus is planning on ruining my life?" He ignored the way Chase's expression morphed into disbelief. "Well, instead of getting death threats on a daily basis, now he won't stop touching me or staring at me. I don't know, part of me believes that he's trying to manipulate me into thinking he's a nice guy like you guys think he is, but he probably knows that I would never fall for anything like that.

"The other part of me thinks that maybe he's just trying to get under my skin because he knows that you guys don't believe me. What do you think?"

Throughout his entire speech, Chase experienced a range of different expressions, but at the end, he had a knowing smile on his face.

"What?" Leo demanded, feeling slightly irritated.

The older teen chuckled. "Leo, I think you've got it all wrong. From what you're telling me, I'm 75.333% sure that Marcus likes you."

"No, don't even joke about things like that. If you're not going to give me a serious answer, you could've just said."

"I'm being completely serious. If what you're saying is true and he keeps touching you and staring at you, there's a major probability that he has a crush."

It was Leo's turn to express disbelief and Chase just shrugged. "Hey, you don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but I bet you all the money have that he has some kind of feelings for you."

Leo rolled his eyes and stalked up the stairs to his room. First his mom, now Chase? What was with everyone seeing things that weren't there? If Marcus felt anything for Leo, it was most likely hate.

He huffed slightly and got into bed, pulling the covers under his chin. His eyes strayed towards the camera still sitting on his dresser and he made up his mind. Tomorrow, he was going to prove that Marcus was evil and harbored no feelings for Leo at all.

**A/N:** And that's all for chapter two! I hope it was to your liking. This was more like a filler chapter; after this one, the pace will finally pick up.

**A/N: Please comment, it gives me motivation and I deeply appreciate feedback. It's like my fuel to keep writing. Yes, so, review, follow. favorite, do whatever. On to comments!**

* * *

**AngelGoneDevil69: **Thank you! I'm happy that you like it, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm going to be working on the next chapter right away hopefully. I love your fic, by the way. Hope you update that soon :)

**Hollybush: **Thanks a lot! Comments always make my day, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well c:

**KittyKat567: **Thank you! And that actually sounds like an amazing idea, I think I'll do that c: hopefully I'll update the next chapter quicker and that one will be in Marcus' pov.

**Casey Dupree:** Thank you! And ugh, me too. I think it's great to explore things like that so you'll def be seeing that soon. I'll update the next one faster I think c:

**rockybluewigs: **Um, do you understand how much you commenting on my story means to me? Like, I love your story, I think it's fantastic and the only reason I haven't reviewed it is because I'm planning to PM you on how much I love it. Thanks so much for the comment! And I know what you mean about people saying they can't like each other but hey, do they realize that Marcus always found a way to touch Leo in almost every scene they talked in? I mean, that's unnessecary but he still does it. You can't deny that there is some kind of attraction there. And oh yeah, I totally plan on writing those two stories, hopefully when I finish this one :D

**Insane Poet: **I don't think you're insane at all, that's actually so cool that you were able to review in poem form. Kudos for you, I would never be able to do that. Thanks for the poem, I totally appreciate it and your creativity.

**Arielle, LR, Karen: **Thank you guys so much for the comments, it's amazing that I got this much support, I honestly wasn't expecting it. 3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Initially, I didn't think this chapter was going to take long to complete. I was wrong, seeing as how it took me about a month to finish. Getting into Marcus' head was almost impossible so for anyone who accomplishes it, props to you. I had to re-write this chapter five times alone. This chapter is certainly...something. Anyway, enjoy the chapter :) Shout out to **GO MEO**, you rock! 3

Marcus sat propped up on the couch in the basement, eyes fixed on the ceiling as he tapped his fingers absently on his jeans. At the moment, he was having a crisis. He was supposed to be focused on capturing his fellow bionic teens for his father, but the only thing crossing his mind that was at least remotely linked to them was their youngest brother, Leo. Marcus honestly couldn't figure out how and when he stopped associating Leo with "annoying twerp," and changed it to "cute."

He was losing sight of the mission he was created for because Leo wasn't what he anticipated. He never meant for the teen to slowly take up most of his head space, hell, he didn't even think he'd be worth his time, yet here he was, faced with a dilemma that he didn't want.

Marcus glanced at the board across from him. It was filled to the brink with things that cross referenced to the Davenports, anyone that had anything to do with them, and it kept up to date with the things Mr. Davenport was inventing. Everything that was necessary for destroying their lives was right there and Marcus couldn't bring himself to care.

A frustrated sigh left his mouth and he closed his eyes briefly, hands tugging their way through his already tussled hair. All of his problems were because of Leo and he didn't know what he was to do. What he did know, though, was that whatever decision he made, the consequences would be huge.

* * *

The halls of school were quickly beginning to empty out, everyone in a rush to get to their third hour before the final bell rang. Marcus made his way to his Algebra class, dodging the traffic of students. He entered his class with seconds to spare and glanced around the room, looking for a place to sit.

He found Chase sitting near the front, head in hand as he scribbled something down in his notebook. He seemed to be lost in thought, ignoring everything around him. Marcus walked over to him and slid his bag off his shoulder before taking a seat next to the teen, startling him out of his silence. Chase looked up at him and straightened out, eyebrows furrowing while he observed the boy.

Marcus smiled uncertainly. "What's with the look?" For a moment, he honestly feared that Leo had told them about his secret, revealing his plot. That would've meant that Marcus would have to speed up his plans and capture them today, but instead of Chase trying to hurt him, the teen smiled, a knowing smile playing at his lips.

"You know, you should just tell him how you feel."

"What're you..." he trailed off, realization dawning on him when Chase continued to give him an earnest look.

Marcus' face began to heat up, embarrassment conquering any other emotions he was feeling at the moment. Trying to play it off, he busied himself with getting the things necessary for class, hoping that the bionic teen would drop the subject.

"Adam, Bree and I discussed it," Chase continued, apparently oblivious to the fact that Marcus absolutely did not want to be having this conversation. "And they both thought that if you were to tell him that you had a crush on him, he'd stop claiming that you were evil."

There was a stall in their talk until Chase patted his shoulder empathetically and turned back to the notes he'd been taking the whole time they were talking. "Just think about it."

Annoyance flashed across his face before he schooled his expression back into something acceptable. Instead of replying to Chase's speech, he pretended to be interested in what the teacher was saying.

* * *

"Trust me, dad, I'll get them for you in no time. They think I'm their friend, they believe everything I say. It'll only take me a few more days, then I'll get them over here."

His father chuckled, the sound crackling slightly because of the connection in the basement. Marcus tapped his fingers against the chair in front of him.

"Good work, Marcus. I knew you'd do me proud. We'll discuss this more when I get home."

They exchanged goodbyes and then he hung up, ready to head to his capsule for a nap before his father came, but instead of that, he heard the soft sounds of something inside his house. He tensed and listened intently, slowly turning to the culprit.

Marcus' eyes widened when he turned around, his grip on his phone loosening slightly as he took in the sight before him. Leo was in his basement, phone in hand while he captured pictures of everything Marcus had dealing with the Davenports and their lab. He could feel his heart rate double in speed at the thought of all his hard work going to waste. Without a second thought, he clenched his phone tighter and stalked up behind the boy, face contorted into anger.

"Bam! Marcus." Leo did a double take and squealed. "Marcus!"

He took a step forward, causing the other to stumble back. "You shouldn't have come here, Leo," he hissed, crowding in on Leo until his back hit the wall.

"Well, uh, now that I know that, I should leave am I right?" he stammered his way through the question and tried to push away from the teen. He wasn't having that.

"I don't think so. You see, you backed yourself into this situation all on your own and I'm not feeling exactly _generous_ right now."

Leo chuckled nervously and looked everywhere except for the bionic in front of him. "Technically, you were the one who backed me-"

Marcus leaned down and captured the boy's lips with his own, effectively swallowing the rest of his sentence. His hands, which had been on either side of Leo's head, slid down the teen's sides and rested on his hips. Marcus could feel Leo stiffen against him but he wasn't being pushed away, which caused him to press closer against the boy and deepen the kiss, his teeth nipping gently against Leo's bottom lip.

Without warning, Leo pushed him away, making him to stumble back. The boy's face kept changing emotions, ranging from surprised, to confusion, anger, then finally fear. Leo ran out of the basement and Marcus did nothing to stop it, instead choosing to watch with a blank expression.

The only thing Marcus could hear was white noise and then a surge of unadulterated rage curled around the pit of his stomach. He lashed out, striking the wall beside him. Marcus felt no satisfaction at the gaping hole that now resided there and pulled at his hair.

He was screwed; indefinitely.

* * *

**A/N:** Marcus is going through some stuff, ha, as you can tell. And I think Leo finally stopped being oblivious xD Obviously Marcus is still a bit evil. He won't start caring for the Davenports-yet! Be ready for that, yeppp. Sorry for the mini cliffhanger, so not cool of me, but I had to stop somewhere.

**A/N:** Comments are heavily appreciated as they fuel me to write. Honestly, if I didn't have these comments, I would've probably given up on this fic but I stuck it through. Thanks guys. **So yeah, comment, favorite, follow, do whatever :D Onto comments!**

* * *

**AngelGoneDevil69-**Your comments never fail to make my day, seriously. Thank you for the compliments. The reason I chose Chase was because I want all three siblings to have input in Leo's blooming relationship with Marcus ;)

**Insane Poe**t-You know, I was never a big fan of poetry but I think if you were to write poetry you'd be able to change my mind. You're really good at it and it's so clever. Thank you for commenting on my story and hopefully the next chapter wont take as long as this one did.

**Hollybush-**Thanks for liking this chapter! I love you for commenting on my story and it totally helped me see that this chapter wasn't too horrible.

**rockybluewigs-**Of course I read your story, it's beautifully written. I was initially going to choose Bree for him to have the conversation with but I had no idea how to incorporate her into that part of the story, so I just chose Chase instead. And although he's bad at romance I feel like even he would notice the signs. Thanks for commenting, you're amazing!

**KittyKat567-**Of course I think you're brilliant, you gave me this amazing idea. I don't think I could ever write a story without jealousy involved, it's impossible for me. Thanks for commenting of course!

**Casey Dupree-**Thank you :D It is amazing to explore topics like that and I can't wait to write it. I'll try updating quicker, Marcus was just so hard to write. Thanks for commenting, love, totally makes me happy and encourages me to write more.

**GO MEO-**Oh my gosh I can't believe I forgot to include you I feel so bad. Extra shout out for you now. Meo is brilliant, I agree with you there. Thanks so much for commenting yours means a lot to me.

**Karen-**And there you have Chase. What'd you think? xD Thanks for commenting!

**Megalandrys-**I will continue, thanks! Jealousy is probably the cutest thing to me, as long as the person doesn't take it too far. I will make him jealous soon, just wait, and thanks again for the comment!

**LR-**Thanks so much. How'd I do on this chapter? I'll try to update faster next time :D

**Arielle, fanfictionlover211, Felixlover, Insecurity's Sanity, Wolf579-** Thanks so much for the comment guys, it means so much and I hope you like this chapter as well :D xx


End file.
